


Hange saves the day

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple game of truth & dare got conveniently interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hange saves the day

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed during my uni graduation exams. This is the first lemon I've ever written and also the first fanfic... and so the first thing I upload here. Here it goes. It's a slightly altered universe, training starts when the person's at least 15, so by the time of graduation they're at least 18. I ain't writing underage smut.
> 
> Nevermind this title.

It was a very late Saturday evening. Most of the Survey Corps cadets from the 104th training squad gathered in the mess hall to sit at the biggest table, normally reserved for the commander and the squad leaders.

"Sasha, stop eating that, Levi will hear you from the other end of the quarters," Ymir growled. Krista shifted and grabbed her hand, staring at the freckled girl with a sun-bright gaze. Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Let's just play," Reiner cut them off, drawing a small sack from his pocket. He put a small stone inside and passed it to Bertolt, who added a piece of crumbled paper. Eren gave a screwer from a broken 3DMG, frowning.

"I really hope I don't pick your gross ball of hair, horse face, that... was..." He stopped.

Marco closed his eyes and turned his head away. You squeezed his hand under the table. After a brief moment he squeezed it back.

The sack was passing around in silence. Marco added a piece of brown glass, polished and smoothed on its edges after tumbling in sand for whoever knows how long. You put inside a swirled shell from the same lake.

"Well now," Reiner spoke up, throwing amused gazes. He slid his hand inside the sack and pulled out Eren's screwer. Krista and Sasha giggled. "Truth or dare?"

Eren mumbled something under his nose.

"Truth."

"Why did Levi give you extra hours after you spent so much time cleaning commander's office?"

Eren clenched his teeth.

"Because I spent most of that time reading."

Reiner wiggled his eyebrows.

"Reading what?"

"That's another question," Mikasa said calmly.

Reiner shrugged.

"You just want to suck all the fun out of everything," he said. "Well now... Sasha, is this your... dry... bread?"

"Dare!" Sasha grinned.

"Feed Connie a bite of that bread of yours... with your mouth," Ymir drawled. Connie burned red and almost stood up, but Eren held him in place. Sasha giggled nervously and walked around the table. The hall filled with whistles when she grabbed Connie and pressed their lips together, both blushing intensively.

"Good one!" announced Reiner after Sasha squeezed onto the bench between Eren and Connie.

You looked at Marco. He was staring blankly at the edge of the table. You leaned in, and he felt your breath on his ear.

"It's okay, Captain Freckles. Shhh, it's okay. Focus on them. On me. Don't think," you said.

He glanced at you, bringing up a faint smile.

"I WANT REVENGE!" squealed Sasha. Eren smacked the back of her head.

"Quiet, do you want to summon the corporal?"

Reiner shuffled his fingers in the sack and brought up Bertolt's crumbled paper. Bertolt covered in a blush which made his sweaty skin shine even more.

"Truth or dare, Bertl?"

"Umm... t-truth?"

"Did you and Reiner do the thing in the bunks last week?" Connie stared at Bertolt with a wicked grin. Bertolt uttered something under his breath, but Reiner smiled in a way that left no doubts. Laughter echoed around the hall.

Reiner cackled, showing a smooth piece of glass. Your stomach made a twisting sensation.

"Truth or dare, Marco?"

Marco's cheeks covered in a slight blush. He squeezed your hand, hidden from the others under the table.

"Dare."

Before anyone said anything, Sasha pointed her finger at us.

"Revenge! Do _it_ in that closet!"

Several jaws dropped. Some looked at Sasha, covered in a moderate blush, some looked at us, both burning furiously to cherry red.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bertolt said. Everyone burst out laughing, including Marco and me.

"Go on, you two." Ymir tilted her head to the side, smirking.

"Wh-" you started, but Reiner cut you off by lifting you from the bench and throwing you over his shoulder to carry you to the closet. Marco jumped and ran towards you, his eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Reiner, let her go this instant!"

Reiner put you down next to the closet, opened it and pushed both of you inside. You were swallowed by darkness when the doors were shut. You heard giggles rolling around the hall.

"Ya ge'n' at it yet?" shouted Connie. More laughter.

"How about we cheat them and just make noises?" Marco mumbled, tracing his fingers over your hand.

You chuckled quietly, putting your hands on the nape of Marco's neck to pull him for a sweet, tender kiss.

"I suppose so. But afterwards, we'll sneak out to some quiet place, how about that?"

It was only then that the door to the hall opened. You both froze, staring at the light stripe between the closet's doors.

"Tch. What is this noise?"

You exchanged gazes, not daring to utter a word. You looked back at the closed door when Levi ordered everyone to _get the fuck out to the dormitories and stop bothering serious people_.

The stripe of light disappeared when the corporal blew the candles, and the hall's door closed with a loud click that echoed in the empty space. You tightened the grip around Marco's neck. _How convenient_ , you thought.

Marco probably thought the same, as he unbuttoned your shirt halfway down with shaking hands, revealing your breasts – you weren't really fond of bindings. Judging by his reaction after he ran his fingers from your neck to the next button, he didn't expect it. He gasped, bringing his hand back up to your neck. You chuckled, moving yours to the back of his head to press lingering kisses along his jaw and neck. Marco gulped and sighed deeply. His hands trailed hesitantly down your back to your waist, up to your shoulders – and then to your hips, pressing you closer to him.

You took the time to unbutton his shirt and pull it from his trousers, and threw it away with his jacket, exposing the curves of his body, quite fit after all the training and fighting. It was completely dark in the closet without the tiny stripe of light, so you could only imagine all the freckles on his skin. You clung to him, running your fingers up and down his back, your kisses growing more and more passionate.

Marco shakily whispered your name when your lips parted to take a couple of fast, heated breaths.

You bit his lower lip and smiled.

Marco slowly moved his hands from your hips up to your sides, passing around your chest, and caught the collar of your own jacket to pull it down. You shook your arms and it fell to the floor. Marco shuddered, still holding his hands right below your collarbones, almost touching your nipples.

"Well?" you murmured, sending shudders down his spine. He gulped and moved his hands down, still avoiding touching your breasts, and went back to unbuttoning your shirt.

The hall door creaked. You both halted immediately. Marco shifted to cover you from a direct sight of anyone who'd possibly like to open the closet. Quiet mumbling echoed around the hall, mixed with shuffling steps.

"There still should be something sweet in here..." someone whined.

"Hange," Marco whispered, quieter than a breath. You nodded.

"Eeeh? Who's there?"

Your eyes were now completely round, and you felt Marco's grip tightening around you.

"Erwin?" Hange stumbled about, still far from the closet. "Levi? Are you doing the do in here again? I told you it's-"

"Oi, what are you babbling about, shitty glasses?"

"Oh. Nevermind, I'm half asleep."

A pair of footsteps silenced in the distance and the hall door slammed loudly once more. You shook with giggles accumulating ever since Hange called the Commander.

There probably was no reason to still keep so quiet, but when Marco felt your laugh about to erupt, he promptly bent down to cover your mouth in a deep, wet kiss. You breathed in sharply through your nose and slid your nails down his back, scratching him ever so lightly and making him gasp. Without the previous shyness, Marco ran his fingers down to the three remaining buttons of your shirt and almost ripped them away. You heard the cloth tearing, but you couldn't care less. Very slowly, he trailed his fingers from your belly, up to your ribs, and stopped right below your breasts, shaking slightly.

"Marco?" you whispered.

In return, Marco bent his head down and nibbled your lips, sliding his tongue between them. One small step after another, he pushed you against the wall of the closet. Your breathing accelerated as you threw your arms around Marco's neck and pressed yourself to him tightly. He moaned under the touch of your bare breasts against his skin, clenching his hands on your waist. You moved your leg forward, wrapping it around Marco's, shifting your hips against his.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, ohnonononoo, oh god_ \- there was nothing more complicated that could run through Marco's mind when he felt a warm sensation gathering below his belly. He yelped when you tugged his belt to unbuckle it, not so accidentally sliding your hand over the bulge growing under his pants. He followed right away, and it was you who got rid of your own trousers first.

You kicked the clothes aside, and for a brief moment, you both stood in front of each other, hands to your own sides, touching only the forehead against the forehead, breathing deeply. Ever so lazily, you brought your lips together, touching gently. Marco cupped your face in his hands and pulled back an inch or two, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you," he said, his voice hoarse.

You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut.

"I love you, Marco," you answered quietly.

"A bit of a pity it's so dark in here, can't see a thing." He chuckled nervously. "Although-"

You pulled him to yourself, cutting off whatever he wanted to add. You wrapped your leg around his hip and your arms around his neck. Marco, feeling almost dizzy, grabbed you under your thighs and pulled you up, resting your back against the wall, and you pressed yourself to his hips, hissing through your teeth. He began covering your neck and collarbones in light bite marks and kisses, stroking your butt in circles, as you arched your spine and tilted your head back. You ground against him, making him gasp loudly and stumble back.

Together, you'd have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that the closet was tiny – instead, you bumped onto the doors. Marco slowly slid down, holding you firmly, until he was sitting with his back against the door with you on his lap, your legs on each side of his.

"Oww, my head," he whined.

"Where does it hurt?" you asked, rising slightly and moving your hands to the back of his head, brushing through his short, soft hair. Marco gulped and you chuckled, shifting yourself further, nearly burying his face in your chest.

"Here." He pointed your hand to the crook of his neck. His voice hitched. You smirked – invisibly in the darkness, and placed a lingering kiss. You traced your lips up his heated neck, sensing his crazy heartbeat. Marco moved away from the door, giving more space for your legs, so you could hug properly. Your eyes were an inch higher than his.

Marco ran his hands up and down your back, around your thighs and up your sides... and finally, to your breasts. You moaned. You rocked your hips against him, and arched your back when he bent to nibble them gently between his teeth.

"It's so damn dark in here," he mumbled.

"Did I just hear you swear?" You laughed, as he reached back and pushed the right half of the door open. The closet was next to a window, and although the moon was on the other side of the building, there was enough light to give shapes to everything around, shining on the exposed skin and reflecting in the eyes. Marco was gazing at you, with lips parted a little and his eyelids halfway down. He touched your cheek with his fingers, trailed them down your neck, your nipple, along your stomach and stopped at your inner thigh. You ground on him again, and he muffled a moan between clenched teeth.

"You are beautiful," he whispered against your skin. He lay back, dragging you with him, and reached to pull off your completely soaked pants. You helped eagerly to take off his, and crawled back onto his lap. Both of you were now breathing sharply. You ground once again, leaving wet marks, but you didn't even go halfway back when Marco grabbed you by your hips and directed you. He squeezed his eyelids shut when he felt his member pushing into you.

"Mmmarcooo..."

He sat up, hugging you, whispering your name and covering you in kisses as you rocked, both of you panting heavily, sweat shining in the faint light. You buried your face in the crook of Marco's neck, breathing in his sweaty, but sweet smell, sweet like something... like honey? There was no time for thinking, no time for thinking, no time for thinking, no time for thinking...

You arched your back and moaned, feeling a knot gathering down your belly. Marco traced his fingers along your stomach, your breasts, to your back, and he grasped your shoulder, holding you to deepen the thrusts.

Your movements grew slightly erratic when you clung to Marco, wrapping your arms tightly around him. You bit your lips and pressed your face to the side of his neck, trying to quieten a big groan, your heart was pounding wildly and your hands were shaking. Marco's breaths accelerated, he dug his nails into your skin. You opened your mouth and just when you were about to let out the loudest moan, you bit Marco's shoulder to muffle it, scratching his back and squirming in his embrace. Still completely dizzy, you heard Marco gasping for air. You put your hands on the back of his neck, running fingers through his damp hair when he bit his lips. He stiffened once more and then everything slowed down, the air filled with panting.

You hugged lovingly, brushing fingers through each other's wet hair, kissing lazily and calming your breaths.

You lay on the floor, your heads poking out of the closet, the dim light showing how sweaty and exhausted you were. You upped yourself on your elbows and gazed into Marco's chocolate eyes that were glowing with a tired, happy smile that spread from his lips.

"Silly," you murmured, placing a long, soft kiss with lips slightly dry after all the panting. Marco pulled you down to rest head on his chest. He gently stroked your cheek and sighed.

"We need to get up," he mumbled. "Bad idea to stay here."

"The hell it is." You chuckled. "But I'm so not moving anywhere."

"You'll catch a cold."

"Let's both catch it, that'll be quite some time to spend in bed."

Marco closed his eyes.

"We can't sleep here..." he whispered, yawning.

"Of course we can't," you agreed, yawning as well. There was an old, forgotten Survey Corps cloak in the closet, and you reached to pull it over the both of you. Marco was soundly asleep before you even lay back.

"Just 5 minutes..."

* * *

Hange fixed their glasses and scanned the hall suspiciously. They immediately noticed the opened closet and two heads poking out from between the doors, the owners sleeping under Levi's old cape. They cackled silently down their throat, removed the key from a hook in the wall, locked the door and slid the key through the chink to inside the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... so much for my writing virginity. I'm sorry I killed Jean. I switched his places with Marco's at Trost. Also of course Jean would have used to use a ball... of... hair... for this kind of stuff. Gross. Really gross. 
> 
> What was Eren reading, you might ask? Well, some time ago my friend and I wrote down some headcanons about specific SnK characters and their fanfic-reading habits, especially concerning lemons. We agreed that if Erwin reads lemons, he rather prints them out and removes any trace of looking at them from the internet. Eren accidentally found them. It's just a reference to it, of course. In the original SnK universe, maybe Eren found some lemony books... or Levi's creations, or whatever you can imagine. But still, he found them in Erwin's secret stash.
> 
> ==============
> 
> It'd be very very happy to read what you think about it, I love getting comments!


End file.
